Main Page
Medula espinal. Los engrosamientos cervicales y lumbosacro de la medula espinal refleja la inervación de las extremidades, la medula espinal se extiende rostralmente a través del agujero magno, continuándose con el bulbo raquídeo. El cono medular se localiza bajo el cuerpo vertebral L1. El crecimiento longitudinal de la columna vertebral excede al de la medula espinal, provocando que la medula espinal finalice más, rostralmente de un modo considerable en el adulto respeto al recién nacido. Las raíces nerviosas asociadas, atraviesan una considerable distancia a través del espacio subaracnoideo particularmente mas caudalmente en la cisterna lumbar para alcanzar los orificios intervertebrales de salida apropiados. En la cisterna lumbar, este conjunto de raíces nerviosas se denominan la cola de caballo. La cisterna lumbar es un amplio depósito del que puede ser extraído el líquido cefalorraquídeo. El filum terminal ayuda a anclar la medula espinal caudalmente al cóccix. Meninges y raíces espinales. La piamadre se adhiere a cada contorno de la superficie de la medula espinal. La aracnoides se extiende sobre estos contornos de la superficie de la medula espinal. La aracnoides se extiende sobre estos contornos y se adhiere a la duramadre suprayacente, una membrana muy resistente, fibrosa y protectora. Estas meninges se extienden externamente hacia las raíces nerviosas. Los ligamentos lenticulares son estructuras fibrosas que ayudan a anclar la medula espinal en su lugar, las arterias espinales posteriormente irrigan la medula espinal dorsal y discurren mediales a la zona de entrada de la raíz dorsal. Las raíces tanto dorsales como ventrales están constituidas por la convergencia de raicillas que disponen en una formación continua dorsal y ventral de raicillas a lo largo de la completa extensión longitudinal de la medula espinal. (itzel) Irrigación de la Médula Espinal La médula espinal recibe su irrigación arterial de tres arterias pequeñas, las dos arterias espinales posteriores y la arteria espinal anterior. Estas arterias, que discurren longitudinalmente, están reforzadas por pequeñas arterias dispuestas en forma segmentaria que se originan en arterias exteriores a la columna vertebral e ingresan en el conducto vertebral a través de los forámenes intervertebrales. Estos vasos se anastomosan sobre la superficie de la médula espinal y envían ramas a las sustancias gris y blanca. Existe una variación considerable en el tamaño y los niveles segmentarios en los que aparecen las arterias de refuerzo. Arterias espinales posteriores Las arterias espinales posteriores se originan directamente en las arterias vertebrales dentro del cráneo o indirectamente en las arterias cerebelosas posteroinferiores. Cada arteria desciende sobre la superficie anterior de la médula espinal cerca de las raíces nerviosas posteriores y da origen a ramas que entran en la sustancia medular. Las arterias espinales posteriores irrigan el tercio posterior de la médula espinal. Las arterias espinales posteriores son pequeñas en la región superior del tórax y los tres primeros segmentos torácicos de la médula espinal son particularmente vulnerables a la isquemia si las arterias segmentarias o radiculares se ocluyen en esta región. Arteria espinal anterior La arteria espinal anterior se forma por la unión de dos arterias, cada una de las cuales se origina en la arteria vertebral dentro del cráneo. La arteria espinal anterior desciende luego sobre la superficie anterior de la médula espinal dentro de la fisura media anterior. Las ramas de la arteria espinal anterior ingresan en la sustancia medular e irrigan los dos tercios anteriores de la médula espinal. En los segmentos torácicos superiores e inferiores de la médula la arteria espinal anterior puede ser extremadamente pequeña. Si las arterias segmentarias o radiculares se ocluyen en estas regiones, el cuarto segmento torácico y el primer segmento lumbar de la médula espinal son particularmente vulnerables a la necrosis isquémica. Arterias espinales segmentarias En cada foramen intervertebral las arterias espinales anteriores y posteriores, que discurren longitudinalmente, están reforzadas por pequeñas arterias segmentarias a ambos lados. Estas arterias son ramas de arterias externas a la columna vertebral (arterias cervicales profundas, intercostales y lumbares). Después de ingresar en el conducto vertebral cada arteria espinal segmentaria da origen a las arterias radiculares anteriores y posteriores, que acompañan a las raíces nerviosas anteriores y posteriores hasta la médula espinal. Venas de la médula espinal Las venas de la médula espinal drenan en seis canales longitudinales tortuosos que se comunican por arriba dentro del cráneo con las venas del encéfalo y los senos venosos. Drenan principalmente en el plexo venoso vertebral interno (LEONORA) Medula Espinal by Guss Itz Medula Espinal: Ubicacion La médula espinal, es la parte periférica del sistema nervioso, presenta externamente dos intumescencias cervical y lumbar relacionados con los miembros superiores e inferiores. Se encuentra ubicada dentro del canal medular desde el agujero magno del hueso occipital hasta L2. luego se contínua con la cola de caballo. Es importante recordar el nivel de finalización de la M.E. para el procedimiento de punción lumbar. Tiene una estructura externa e interna que luego veremos. Estructura Externa En la superficie externa de la M.E. presenta dos fisuras longitudinales anterior y posterior, que son las más pronunciadas y dividen a la médula en dos mitades. Luego hay dos surcos laterales anterior y posterior, por donde estan las raíces respecitvas de los nervios espinales. De éstas la anterior es motora y la posterior sensitiva con su ganglio espinal. La presencia de estos surcos o fisuras dividen a cada mitad de la M.E. en tres cordones o funículos: Anterior, lateral y posterior. Este último a su vez en la región cervical y torácica superior esta dividido por un surco intermedio en dos fascículos : Gracil y Cuneiforme. Estructura Interna En la estructura interna de la M.E. tiene la sustancia gris dispuesta centralmente en forma de H, con una asta anterior y otra posterior. Circundante a la substancia gris, se encuentra la substancia blanca, que tiene fibras longitudinales cortas y largas; éstas últimas ubicadas en la parte anterior (motoras) lateral (mixtas) y posteriores (sensitivas) de la médula espinal. En cortes transversales como el del esquema, la sustancia gris tiene el aspecto de cuernos: anterior ensanchado y el posterior afilado. Membranas de envoltura Las membranas de envoltura se denominan meninges, que son 3 : La más superficial la duramadre, luego la aracnoides y la más interna la piamadre que es la más vascularizada. Entre sus diferentes membranas existen espacios: el epidural, subdural y el más interno el subaracnoideo por donde circula el líquido cefalorraquideo. Este espacio subaracnoideo, esta en comunicación con los espacios subaracnoideos del encéfalo y los ventrículos del cerebro. Debemos mencionar además que entre las raíces anteriores y posteriores, se encuentra el ligamento denticulado, que sirve para fijar a la médula. Irrigacion La irrigación de la médula espinal, esta dada por las arterias espinales anteriores y posteriores, que provienen de las arterias vertebrales, que descienden a lo largo de la M.E. formando una red vascular. Mientras que el drenaje venoso siguen el mismo trayecto de las arterias, pero en sentido inverso, terminando en los plexos venosos vertebrales internos. Resumen La médula espinal, es la parte periférica del sistema nervioso, es una estructura frágil, ubicada en el canal medular de la columna vertebral, de donde nacen los nervios espinales con su raiz anterior y posterior. En total son 31 pares de nervios espinales o raquideos. La M.E. tiene envolturas propias que son la duramadre (la más superficial), luego la aracnoides y la más interna la piamadre; existiendo entre ellos espacio epidural, subdural y subaracnoideo, en éste último circula el líquido cefalorraquideo. Guss Itz e Itzel Estela (Video) "Lesión Medular " y patologias Las lesiones de la medula espinal son muchas y muy variadas que dan origen a una amplia variedad de cuadros clínicos caracterizados por diferentes grados de parálisis motora y sensitiva y trastornos asociados a la lesión de la médula espinal. ¿Cuales son las posibles causas? · Lesiones en relación al desarrollo: espina bífida, es la anomalía congénita más común. · Lesiones Inflamatorias: Infecciosas: Mielitis virales (mielopatía por HIV, eneterovirus, herpes virus) Mielitis bacterianas (sífilis, tuberculosis) Mielitis Micóticas Mielitis Parasitarias (hidatidosis) Abscesos epidurales No infecciosas: Mielitis, transversa · Lesiones de origen nutricional: deficiencia de vitamina B12 · Lesiones Tumorales: el tumor maligno más común es metástasis de una lesión primaria en mama, próstata o bronquios. · Lesiones Vasculares: Malformaciones arterio venosas con localización dentro de la médula, fístulas arterio venosas dúrales, cavernomas. · Siringomielia · Lesiones Traumáticas Globalmente los estudios atribuyen a la causa traumática de lesiones medulares un mayor porcentaje (70-80%) que a la causa médica (20-30%). ¿Cómo ocurre una lesión medular? El mecanismo de producción de la lesión es complejo. Rotación, hiperflexión, hiperextensión, compresión, fenómenos de estiramiento, son movimientos que pueden producir la lesión. Pueden deberse a fracturas con luxación, fracturas puras o luxaciones puras de la columna, aunque en algunos casos la médula puede lesionarse también sin que exista evidencia radiológica de fractura o luxación. El mecanismo más común de las fracturas-luxaciones es el de una fuerza vertical asociada a un movimiento de flexión. En los accidentes automovilísticos, sin duda una de las causas más comunes de lesión espinal traumática, es también frecuente el mecanismo de extensión súbita del cuello, que puede ser la causa del pinzamiento momentáneo y consecuente lesión de la médula, casi siempre a nivel cervical, sin evidencia radiológica de fractura o luxación. Microscópicamente, se puede encontrar una médula edematizada, equimótica, aplanada, comprimida por hernia discal o fragmento óseo. Pero en otros casos, aparece aparentemente intacta además, se encontrará alteración de los vasos, así como de las raíces nerviosas, que pueden estar estiradas o seccionadas. ¿Cómo clasificamos las lesiones medulares? Por su localización (nivel de lesión) Cuadriplejia niveles C3 a D1 Paraplejía niveles desde D1 en adelante. Por el tipo de lesión Lesión completa con ausencia de toda manifestación tanto sensitiva como motora por debajo del nivel de lesión. Lesión incompleta, cuando se mantiene alguna actividad tanto sensitiva como motora por debajo del nivel de lesión. ¿Cómo se determina el nivel de lesión? El nivel de la lesión se determina mediante un cuidadoso examen de la actividad motora voluntaria, de la sensibilidad y del estado de los reflejos. Exploración sensitiva: tacto, dolor, vibratoria, propiocepción, por dermatomas. NIVEL SENSITIVO: último nivel sensitivo NORMAL Exploración por dermatomas Exploración motora: Se explorarán los “músculos clave”, anotando fuerza, flacidez o rigidez anormales. La fuerza se anotará en escala de 0 a 5. NIVEL MOTOR: último nivel motor NORMAL (derecho o izquierdo) Músculos “clave”. C5 = Flexores de codo (bíceps) C6 = Extensores de muñeca (extensores del carpo) C7 = Extensores de codo (tríceps) C8 = Flexores de dedos (flexor profundo) T1 = Intrínsecos de la mano (abductor. 5 dedo) L2 = Flexores de cadera (íleo psoas) L3 = Flexores de rodilla (cuádriceps) L4 = Flexores dorsales de pie (tibial anterior) L5 = Extensores de primer dedo (extensor largo del primer dedo) S1 = Flexores plantares (tríceps sural) S2-S5 = Se usa el nivel sensitivo y esfínter anal para localizar el segmento neurológico más bajo) Reflejos osteo tendinosos: trícipital, bicipital, cuadricipital y aquíleo. NIVEL NEUROLOGICO: último nivel tanto sensitivo como motor NORMAL. NIVEL ESQUELETICO: Nivel en que, radiográficamente, se encuentra la vértebra más afectada. ¿Porque es importante diferenciar nivel neurológico de nivel esquelético? Cada segmento medular es una unidad cuya lesión causará síntomas a partir de ese nivel. No existe correlación exacta entre un segmento medular y la vértebra con el mismo número, sino que, dependiendo de nivel, el desfasaje entre ambos será mayor o menor. Esto se debe a que la médula espinal se extiende desde C1 hasta la región inferior de L1, continuándose por debajo de este nivel como cono medular. La correlación vertebro-medular es la siguiente: · Para las vértebras cervicales se restará 1 · Para las vértebras dorsales hasta D5 se restarán 2 · Para las vértebras D6-D9 se restarán 3 · A la vértebra D10 le corresponde L1-L2 · A la vértebra D11 le corresponde L3-L4 · A la vértebra D12 le corresponde L5-S1 (epicono medular) · A la vértebra L1 le corresponde epiceno medular S2-S5 (cono medular) ¿Cómo se determina el tipo de lesión? La determinación de lesión completa o incompleta se realiza en base a la Escala A.S.I.A (American Spinal Injury Association) ¿Qué pasa en el cuerpo después de la lesión? Después de la lesión viene una primera fase de shock espinal, seguida por la fase de actividad refleja. Shock espinal En este momento se suprimen las funciones nerviosas. Esto es causado por la interrupción de las fibras ascendentes y descendentes (motoras, sensitivas y autónomas), con afectación temporal de la actividad refleja, parálisis muscular y visceral (insuficiencia respiratoria) y pérdida de la sensibilidad por debajo del nivel lesional. Se produce por tanto: · Hipo actividad, flacidez y arreflexia del sistema motor voluntario. · Pérdida de la sensibilidad infra lesional (por debajo de la lesión) · La afectación del sistema autónomo da lugar a parálisis vesical, con retención urinaria, Íleo, con distensión abdominal y estreñimiento. Y complicaciones vasomotoras, con falta de respuesta venosa y arterial, causando hipotensión, hipotermia y bradicardia de origen vagal. La duración del Shock Espinal, es variable. Está presente tanto en las lesiones completas como en las incompletas, siendo muy difícil evaluar la extensión de la lesión medular, en relación con la duración del shock. Fase de actividad refleja En este momento vuelven los reflejos osteo tendinosos, ahora hiperactivos, y la actividad refleja de los esfínteres; en ocasiones, al estimular la piel (al estimular la planta del pie para investigar la presencia del signo de Babinski) se producen violentos espasmos flexores o extensores de las extremidades inferiores, que incluso pueden acompañarse de sudación profusa y emisión súbita de orina (el denominado “reflejo en masa”). Una vez pasado el shock medular se comienzan a evidenciar las secuelas de la lesión a nivel de los diferentes sistemas. Es muy importante saber que cada paciente es único, y que las manifestaciones en su cuerpo pueden variar en forma muy amplia con respecto a las alteraciones que se describen a continuación. Alteraciones motoras La lesión de las moto neuronas inferiores que inervan los músculos esqueléticos produce debilidad o parálisis de los músculos de los miotomas lesionados. La lesión de la vía piramidal a nivel de los segmentos torácicos y los dos primeros segmentos lumbares darán lugar a una paraplejía espástica. Las lesiones por debajo de L2, darán lugar a paraplejías fláccidas por no haber médula espinal, sino cono medular. La lesión de la motoneurona inferior provocará · Arreflexia profunda, por interrupción del arco reflejo segmentario · Hipotonía, por los mismos motivos · Hipotrofia, por lesión de las astas ventrales · Paresia o parálisis de tipo fláccido La lesión de la motoneurona superior provocará · Hiperreflexia profunda, ya que el arco reflejo segmentario se ha liberado del control de los niveles supra segmentarios. · Arreflexia Superficial · Hipertonía espástica, por los mismos motivos · Paresia o parálisis de tipo fláccido · Signo de Babinski, Clonus y sincinesias Alteraciones sensitivas El daño de las células de la columna gris posterior provocará la pérdida de la sensibilidad y de los arcos reflejos medulares por interrupción de las vías aferentes. Alteraciones genitourinarias e intestinales Se llama incontinencia esfinteriana a la falta de control consciente, total o parcial, de las funciones de la defecación y de la micción. Esto se debe a que los esfínteres, anillos de cierre, del recto (ano), de la vejiga y de la uretra no reciben las órdenes cerebrales oportunas para abrirlos o cerrarlos a voluntad porque la médula espinal lesionada, no puede transmitirlas. La incontinencia esfinteriana que afecta a la defecación la denominamos intestino neurógeno. La incontinencia urinaria o vejiga neurógena se produce por la alteración en el funcionalismo del aparato urinario inferior. Micción Tipos de vejiga neurógena: · Medular Suprasacra: en paraplegias, cuadriplejías, lesiones por encima de los centros parasimpáticos sacros. Tras la fase arrefléxica del shock medular, reaparece el reflejo de contracción del detrusor, automatizándose la micción desconectada del control consciente cerebral. Existe, por ello, incontinencia. La descoordinación entre la contracción del detrusor y la apertura del esfínter (disinergia) conduce a un aumento del volumen de orina residual, a hiperreflexias del detrusor (vejiga espástica) y reflujos vésico-ureterales. · Medular Sacra: lesión directa de los centros sacros o de las raíces nerviosas procedentes de los mismos. En estos casos no se recuperará el reflejo de contracción del detrusor por lesión de centros y/o vías en el que se integra el mismo. La vejiga será retencionista y la micción se efectuará con ayuda de la prensa abdominal (conservada en estos niveles lesionales), maniobra de Credé (presión manual suprapúbica), o bien, cateterismos intermitentes (sondajes). · Tabética: por afectación de los cordones posteriores medulares. Propia de la Tabes dorsal (sífilis) o de lesiones tumorales o traumáticas que afecten a estas vías. Por falta de información de la sensibilidad profunda, no se tiene conciencia del llenado vesical, sorprendiendo la micción, en momento inoportuno, por rebosamiento. En este caso debe entrenarse practicar micciones en horarios preestablecidos. Alternativas En los varones, cuando aparecen las primeras micciones, se pueden aplicar sistemas para recoger la orina, compuestos por: colector adhesivo hipoalérgico que se aplica al pene (similar a un preservativo) y que por el orificio de su extremo conduce la orina al tubo de la bolsa colectora que se conecta a él. El colector debe ser de la talla adecuada, de forma que no comprima el pene cuando se produzca una erección refleja. Debe cambiarse, como mínimo, diariamente. La bolsa colectora puede ser un modelo que se cuelga a la barra de la cama, o bien otro que se ajusta a la pierna. Ambas bolsas deben llevar una válvula antirreflujo a la entrada. Defecación Los problemas defecatorios en los lesionados medulares pueden tener una repercusión negativa sobre sus actividades sociales y una influencia directa sobre su calidad de vida. Se ha comprobado que el tiempo de tránsito del bolo fecal a nivel del tubo digestivo está retardado, lo cual contribuye a una mayor deshidratación de las heces (heces más duras) y por tanto a un estreñimiento. Por otro lado hay una desconexión de los centros cerebrales que son capaces de inhibir los reflejos defecatorios, cuando la situación social no es apropiada. La consecuencia que se deriva es la posibilidad de una fuga de heces (incontinencia fecal). Los lesionados medulares pueden encontrarse ante dos situaciones Lesiones con preservación de los centros sacros lesión cervical y dorsal El tiempo de tránsito del bolo fecal está retardado a nivel gastrointestinal y del colon transverso y descendente. Pero los arcos reflejos del ano y recto están íntegros y el esfínter anal tendrá un tono elevado. La distensión de las paredes del recto por las heces podrá desencadenar movimientos expulsivos del bolo fecal, consiguiendo la defecación por relajación del esfínter externo. En ocasiones este sinergismo entre la contracción de la musculatura lisa del recto y la relajación de la musculatura estriada del esfínter externo anal se pierde (disinergia) por lo cual el vaciamiento de la ampolla rectal puede ser incompleto. Lesiones con destrucción de los centros sacros lesión a nivel lumbar Si se han destruido los centros sacros y/o sus raíces, el tiempo de tránsito de las heces está prolongado a nivel del colon transverso, descendente y de la porción recto-sigmoidea. Los arcos reflejos ano-rectales están interrumpidos, por lo cual la distensión del bolo fecal sobre las paredes del recto no estimula la aparición de movimientos de expulsión, el recto tiende a acumular gran cantidad de heces en su interior. Por otra parte el esfínter externo anal tiene una disminución del tono y no puede ejercer correctamente su función de sellado, evitando la salida de las heces. Consejos · Tome una dieta rica en residuos (fibra) como son las frutas (elimine manzana y plátano), verduras y legumbres. Beba abundante agua, por encima de los dos litros diarios. Puede utilizar algunas de las fibras de origen vegetal que hay en el mercado. Con todo ello evitará una deshidratación y endurecimiento excesivo de las heces. · Sea ordenado en los horarios de comidas. · Tómese su tiempo para ir al baño, la mayor parte de los pacientes invierten de 30 a 60 minutos / día para conseguirlo. El momento ideal para conseguir la defecación varía según los hábitos previos y las ocupaciones que tenga, es aconsejable llevarla a cabo a la misma hora del día. Intente aprovechar la primera hora tras las comidas, pues entonces el reflejo gastro cólico (aumento del movimiento intestinal con el llenado gástrico) está exaltado, lo que le ayudará en la defecación. · La posición ideal es sentado con las rodillas y caderas dobladas, como en cuclillas. Puede ser útil colocar una banqueta elevando los pies, lo que le ayudará a flexionar más caderas y rodillas. En esta postura, tanto la fuerza de gravedad como una mejor contracción de los músculos abdominales favorecen la expulsión de las heces. · Las dilataciones del esfínter mediante movimientos circulares con un dedo enguantado untado de lubricante (aceite), son un excelente estímulo para que se produzca la defecación en los pacientes que tienen conservados los reflejos anorrectales (lesiones cervicales y dorsales). Alteraciones sexuales En el Varón ¿Qué sucede a nivel neurológico? Existen dos tipos de estímulos que provocan la erección: 1. Psíquicos o Centrales. Son estímulos visuales, auditivos, olfativos, recuerdos etc. que viajan desde el cerebro (sistema límbico) a través de la médula espinal hasta llegar al centro simpático localizado en la médula dorso-lumbar (D11-L2), de aquí parten los nervios hipogástricos que serán los responsables de las erecciones psicógenas. 2. Reflejos o Periféricos. Son estímulos táctiles de roce o toque de los genitales, los cuales viajan hasta la médula al centro parasimpático sacro (S2-S3-S4) y a través de los nervios erectores se desencadena una erección refleja. La eyaculación es un proceso más complicado. Una vez alcanzada la erección, el incremento de los estímulos anteriormente mencionados conducirá a la eyaculación. Para que ésta se produzca, interviene por un lado el centro simpático dorso-lumbar que produce una emisión de semen por contracción de la musculatura lisa de los conductos deferentes, próstata y vesículas seminales al tiempo que cierra el cuello de la vejiga, con lo cual se impide el retroceso del semen a la vejiga (eyaculación retrógrada).Por otro lado coordinadamente se activa un tercer centro medular, el centro somático sacro (S2-S3-S4) que produce contracciones espasmódicas de los músculos isquio cavernoso, bulbo cavernoso y constrictor de la uretra, consiguiendo la eyección del semen. En la MUJER la erección se expresa como una congestión vascular del tercio externo de la vagina, labios menores y clítoris. Mientras que la eyaculacción tiene su correlación con la contracción rítmica y simultánea del útero, tercio externo de la vagina y esfínter rectal, comenzando a intervalos de 0.8 segundos y luego disminuyendo en intensidad, duración y regularidad. ¿Qué ocurre en los lesionados medulares? Lesión COMPLETA · Por encima del centro parasimpático sacro y por debajo del centro simpático dorsolumbar encontrándose ambos indemnes, podrá tener erecciones reflejas ante estímulos táctiles de los genitales. A veces estos son suficientes para conseguir una buena penetración. También podrá conseguir erecciones psicógenas. · Si la lesión se sitúa por encima del centro dorso-lumbar simpático, desconectándolo del cerebro, no podrá alcanzar erecciones psicógenas pero si alcanzará a tener erecciones reflejas, ya que el centro sacro está íntegro. · Si la lesión destruye los centros parasimpáticos sacros, podrá obtener erecciones psicógenas pero no reflejas, estas erecciones psicógenas son insuficientes para conseguir la penetración, ya que se produce una intumescencia del pene de duración breve, a veces acompañada de eyaculación babeante, pero no una erección propiamente dicha. Lógicamente en las lesiones completas se interrumpe la conexión con el sistema límbico cerebral y por tanto no habrá una percepción orgásmica durante la fase eyaculatoria. Lesión INCOMPLETA Los mecanismos de la erección tendrán una respuesta variable según cada paciente, pero lógicamente el comportamiento suele ser mejor que en las lesiones completas. ¿Cómo mejorar la erección? Disponemos de diversas alternativas. 1. Sistemas de vacío. Constan de un cilindro de plástico conectado a una bomba que genera un vacío, efecto de succión que atrae a la sangre dentro del pene flácido. Una vez conseguida la erección, ésta se mantiene colocando un anillo en la base del pene, evitando el escape de la sangre. Dado que interrumpe el riego sanguíneo, este anillo no se debe mantener más de treinta minutos. Está indicado en pacientes que no tengan erecciones reflejas, pero hay que ser cuidadosos pues puede provocar lesiones en la piel. Está contraindicado en pacientes que tomen anticoagulantes. 2. Anillos compresores. Consiste en una goma elástica que se coloca estrangulando la base del pene erecto. Están indicados en las personas que consigan una erección, pero esta sea de corta duración. Los riesgos y contraindicaciones son similares a los sistemas de vacío. 3. Prótesis externas. Consiste en un preservativo semirrígido formado por dos láminas de silicona entre las que existe un espacio virtual. Se introduce el pene flácido dentro del preservativo y a través de un tubo de plástico unido a la prótesis, el paciente aspira creando un efecto de succión que hace que el pene se llene de sangre y aumente de tamaño hasta ocupar todo el espacio del preservativo. Está indicado en aquellas personas que no tienen erecciones reflejas. 4. Autoinyecciones intracavernosas. La sustancia más utilizada actualmente es la Prostaglandina E1 (Caverjet), se debe utilizar dentro de un programa de autoinyección que requiere un período de entrenamiento o prueba donde se establezca cual es la dosis mínima que consiga una erección eficaz. Debe aprender a preparar su inyección y el lugar correcto de aplicación de la misma, en el interior del cuerpo cavernoso. Se precisa destreza manual, por lo cual no puede ser autoinyectado por personas tetraplégicas. Las complicaciones son escasas, la más frecuentes son las molestias locales en el punto de inyección o la aparición de una pequeña moradura que desaparece sin tratamiento en 2-3 días. La complicación más grave es la erección prolongada durante más de 4 horas (priapismo) que aparece en un 0.06%. Se consigue una erección suficiente en el 90% de los pacientes. Está contraindicado en los pacientes que tomen anticoagulantes. 5. Fármacos orales. Últimamente se ha comercializado el Sildenafilo (Viagra). Se trata de un inhibidor selectivo de la Fosfodiesterasa 5, responsable de la degradación del Guanosin Monofosfato Cíclico. Por lo cual éste permanece más tiempo en la musculatura lisa de los cuerpos cavernosos, facilitando su relajación y replección de sangre. Recientemente hemos participado en un estudio multicéntrico donde se analizó su eficacia y seguridad en 144 pacientes (estudio IDELEM). Mejoró las erecciones en el 91% de pacientes. Sus efectos secundarios son generalmente leves, los más frecuentes son la cefalea y enrojecimiento facial secundarios a vasodilatación. Está contraindicado en pacientes que estén tomando nitratos o derivados de los mismos. Alteraciones de la Termorregulación La termorregulación es la regulación de la temperatura. ¿Cuál es la temperatura corporal normal? El ser humano, en condiciones fisiológicas normales, mantiene una temperatura corporal constante y dentro de unos límites muy estrechos, entre 36 y 37 º C, a pesar de las amplias oscilaciones de la temperatura ambiental. Esta constante biológica se mantiene gracias a un equilibrio existente entre la producción y las pérdidas de calor. ¿Cómo mantiene nuestro organismo la temperatura corporal? El mantenimiento de una temperatura corporal dentro de los límites anteriormente expuestos sólo es posible por la capacidad que tiene el cuerpo para poner en marcha una serie de mecanismos que favorecen el equilibrio entre la producción y la pérdida de calor. La temperatura corporal es regulada por una serie de mecanismos complejos coordinados en el hipotálamo. Las estructuras sensibles a la temperatura en las regiones superficiales y profundas del cuerpo actúan como un sistema de advertencia para los receptores centrales sensibles a la temperatura en el hipotálamo. El hipotálamo recibe información de la temperatura corporal a través de receptores cutáneos, de los situados en los grandes vasos sanguíneos, de las vísceras abdominales y médula espinal y de la sangre que llega al propio hipotálamo. Cuando el hipotálamo detecta el aumento de la temperatura corporal desencadena una serie de mecanismos para aumentar la pérdida de calor: dilatación de los vasos sanguíneos de la y aumento de la sudoración. Por el contrario, el hipotálamo reacciona ante los descensos de temperatura disminuyendo la pérdida de calor mediante el estrechamiento de los vasos sanguíneos de la piel y la disminución de la producción de sudor; además puede incrementar la producción de calor intensificando la actividad muscular (aumento del tono muscular y escalofríos). ¿Por qué se altera la termorregulación en el lesionado medular? El fallo del sistema termorregulador es una complicación importante en los pacientes con lesión medular. Si bien el mecanismo no se conoce por completo, la persona con lesión medular presenta dificultad para adaptarse a las temperaturas ambientales extremas y cuanto más alto sea el nivel de la lesión mayor será la dificultad. Como consecuencia de la lesión medular se produce una desconexión del hipotálamo con las zonas del cuerpo situadas por debajo de la lesión. Se reduce la respuesta de los vasos sanguíneos y la sudoración en la piel privada de sensibilidad. Por tanto, la temperatura ambiental va a condicionar de forma directa la temperatura corporal, es decir, la temperatura corporal variará en función de la temperatura ambiental. Además, hay que aprender a diferenciar entre el aumento de la temperatura corporal como consecuencia del calor ambiental y el provocado por un proceso infeccioso (fiebre). La experiencia y el conocimiento de cómo se comporta el propio cuerpo nos darán las claves para acertar. ¿Qué hacer? Tomando una serie de medidas de fácil aplicación podremos hacer frente a este problema de forma eficaz. · Se debe evitar la exposición a temperaturas marcadas de frío o de calor y se debe utilizar ropa adecuada a la temperatura del ambiente. · Es conveniente hacer una vigilancia regular de la temperatura corporal, sobre todo cuando estemos expuestos a temperaturas ambientales acentuadas. · En caso de producirse una elevación de la temperatura por encima de lo normal, habrá que favorecer la pérdida de calor del organismo. En primer lugar, habrá que abandonar el ambiente con exceso de calor en busca de un lugar más fresco y, siempre que sea posible, se retirará la ropa para exponer la piel. A continuación, se favorecerá la pérdida de calor del cuerpo con la utilización de un ventilador, la aplicación de paños húmedos directamente sobre la piel, un baño o ducha con agua tibia o con la combinación de estos elementos entre sí. · Si por el contrario detectamos un descenso de la temperatura por debajo de lo normal, habrá que frenar la perdida de calor utilizando ropas de abrigo o situándonos próximos a cualquier fuente de calor. No obstante, la exposición intensa o prolongada a estas fuentes de calor puede provocar el llamado “efecto rebote”. Alteraciones Vasomotoras La parálisis vasomotora determina el éstasis vascular que, favorecido por la inmovilidad de las extremidades (que afecta el retorno venoso) y la posición en sedestación prolongada en la silla de ruedas, produce edema periférico. La hipotensión arterial por parálisis vasomotora y la falta de respuesta del sistema a los cambios de posición, puede llevar a producir hipotensión ortostática frente a cambios súbitos en los decúbitos, como la sedestación luego de un tiempo prologado acostado en cama, la verticalización, o bipedestación repentina. Consejos · Medias antiembólicas · Vendaje elástico intermitente de las extremidades inferiores · Movilización precoz · Cambios posturales reglados (cada ¾ horas) · Bipedestación o sedestación progresiva · Elevación de los miembros inferiores en algún momento del día. · Es necesario tener en cuenta: después de estar todo el día en la silla de ruedas los miembros inferiores seguramente estén edematizados por lo que, una vez acostados en la cama, ese líquido retenido se eliminará por orina. Esto es importante ya deberá tenerse en cuenta para realizar el cálculo de los sondajes intermitentes durante la noche. Otras complicaciones a tener en cuenta Infecciones urinarias Las infecciones de orina suelen son la causa más frecuente de fiebre en el lesionado medular. No obstante, conviene descartar las causas respiratorias o el excesivo calor ambiental por trastorno de la termo-regulación. Se debe principalmente a la cantidad de sondajes intermitentes. Consejos · Lavarse bien las manos con antes de cada sondaje. · Lograr el mayor vaciado posible de la vejiga. · Mantener limpia la zona genital. · El jugo de arándano contiene cuatro ácidos (quínico, málico, hipúrico y cítrico) que previenen estas infecciones al impedir que las bacterias (especialmente la escherichia coli) se adhieran a las células epiteliales (células de la piel) del tracto urinario. Además, tomar jugo de arándano reduce el mal olor en la orina y el ardor al orinar. Escaras y ulceras por decúbito Son unas de las complicaciones graves y frecuentes que sufren los lesionados medulares. La úlcera por presión (U.P.P.) es una lesión isquémica (por falta de sangre), producida por compresión de las redes arteriolares de los tejidos blandos cuando se encuentran comprimidos entre dos planos duros: superficie ósea y plano de apoyo sobre la cama o la silla. La U.P.P. se produce en enfermedades en las que falta la sensibilidad y/o el movimiento (lesión medular, estados comatosos) y que además requieren inmovilidad prolongada. ¿Cómo se producen? El principal factor que contribuye a su formación es la presión, pero sobre todo la duración y la dirección de esta presión. Sin embargo, influyen además otros factores en la formación de las mismas Relativos a las condiciones del paciente · Pérdida de sensibilidad que conlleva la desaparición de los reflejos de protección · Parálisis más o menos importante que dificulta o impide los cambios de posición. · Disminución de la resistencia de los tejidos por falta del control vasomotor, sobre todo en la fase de shock medular (al principio de la lesión) y también en las lesiones que permanecen fláccidas definitivamente, por producirse una deficiencia circulatoria. · Factores anatómicos: excesiva prominencia de algunos relieves óseos sumado a delgadez, faltando el almohadillado de los tejidos blandos (músculos y grasas) que protegen habitualmente los salientes óseos. · La edad: A mayor edad más riesgo de lesión. · Condiciones generales: anemia, desnutrición, trastornos metabólicos u otras enfermedades asociadas. · Estados depresivos que propician el abandono de los cuidados higiénicos posturales. · Deformidades y limitaciones articulares. Ajenos al paciente actuando desde el exterior · Fricción: las espasticidad puede provocar un roce frecuente cizallante: los talones son un habitual ejemplo. · Maceración: cuando existe incontinencia de esfínteres, la piel humedecida por la orina y expuesta al frío, recibiendo presión de forma mantenida, se favorece la aparición de las lesiones. · Materiales inadecuados en los planos de apoyo, tanto sobre la cama, como sobre la silla de ruedas. También inmovilizaciones con yesos no protegidos. Localización Existen distintos puntos de localización de las úlceras de acuerdo a los puntos de apoyo en las diferentes posiciones: Consejos · Cambiar de posición en la cama · Hacer push-up regulares cuando se esta sentado sobre una superficie dura · Utilizar un buen almohadón antiescaras (de aire preferiblemente) · Utilizar un espejo para visualizar las zonas posteriores del cuerpo que no permiten la visión directa. · Evitar el adelgazamiento excesivo que dejaría a los salientes óseos sin protección. · Realizar una higiene adecuada de la piel: limpieza y secado correcto y aplicación de alguna crema que mantenga un buen estado de hidratación. · No usar zapatos muy apretados Quemaduras Las quemaduras, al igual que las úlceras por presión, son una complicación causada por la falta de sensibilidad y que se producen con suma frecuencia en la persona con lesión medular. Las zonas situadas por debajo del nivel lesional no perciben la excesiva temperatura de un foco de calor próximo de modo que, al menor descuido, con escaso tiempo de exposición, se pueden producir quemaduras de 1º, 2º o 3er grado que afectan respectivamente la epidermis, la dermis y el tejido muscular. Su tratamiento es lento y la cicatrización a veces problemática. Si son amplias, pueden comprometer el estado general y vital. Prevención: · Evitar focos de calor directos: braseros, estufas, chimeneas, bolsas de agua caliente, exposición prolongada al sol. Utilizar un adecuado nivel de protector solar. · Comprobar la temperatura del agua de la bañera y de la ducha en las zonas corporales por encima de la lesión, en las que se conserva la sensibilidad, antes de aplicar el agua en las zonas por debajo de la lesión. Es aconsejable utilizar un termómetro para comprobar que el agua de la bañera está alrededor de 34ºC. Osteoporosis En las personas con lesión medular se observa una importante y rápida pérdida de hueso trabecular en relación con la inmovilización, la ausencia del normal mecanismo de carga (que es un estímulo fisiológico para la formación ósea) y a cambios neurovasculares debidos a una actividad anormal del sistema nervioso autónomo. Se va a evidenciar una disminución en la actividad de formación ósea y un importante aumento de la degradación que conduce a una Osteoporosis con un hueso más frágil, más propenso a las fracturas. Esta pérdida ósea es mayor en los seis primeros meses tras la lesión y se estabiliza entre los 12-16 meses de evolución. Las personas con lesión medular tienen un mayor riesgo de fracturas y una carencia de sensibilidad, por lo que un trauma mínimo puede ocasionarle una fractura indolora Consejos · No se confíe ante una moradura o deformidad de nueva aparición. · Evite en lo posible actividades de riesgo traumático, sobre todo sea cuidadoso en las transferencias. · Si su lesión es reciente y mantiene su capacidad de bipedestación (estar de pie) o de marcha, practíquela con regularidad. BE: Itzel estela jimenez baez Referencia : http://www.serrehabilitacion.com.ar/pato_lesion.html Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Niveles raquídeos y vertebrales